Fable 3
by Sophia Kaiba
Summary: This is how the game would be if there was a third sibling. Please enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there guys. I know I've got other stories that I have yet to complete. But at the moment, some of those I'm just having trouble keeping up with them. I'm not going to be stopping them altogether, so those of you that are enjoying those, you don't have to worry about me stopping them at all, it's just going to take me some time to get the next chapters updated, so please bare with me. **

**As for this one, I had the idea for this story while I was playing the game and had to write it down. I hope you all enjoy this, and please let me know on your views on this. Once again, I'm sorry about the other stories, just give me some time and thank you all for being so patient. I love you guys xx**

* * *

**Fable 3 - The beginning**

It has been almost fifteen years since the Hero of Albion has defeated King Lucien, avenged the death of his sister Rose and saved the world from devastation and Albion now has a new King.

The Hero of Albion, Richard, was crowned King thirteen years previously, and in that time, he married a beautiful woman named Jasmine, and they had two sons together, Logan who was twelve and Liam who was seven. Jasmine was also seven and a half months pregnant with their third child.

And so our story begins.

* * *

It was a stormy night when Liam was being shaken awake by his older brother Logan.

"Liam! Liam wake up!"

The young prince groaned as he pulled his bed covers over his head. "Go away Logan!"

The covers were quickly pulled off him again. "Liam, wake up now!"

Liam yawned as he sat up, looking out of his window at the dark sky as the rain pounded on his window.

"It's still the middle of the night. What's going on Logan?"

"It's mother, she's having the baby now!"

Liam was instantly awake. "But, the baby is not due for another few weeks!"

"I know, father and some doctors are with her now, come on!"

The two boys ran out of Liam's room and ran towards their parents room, but were stopped by the butler, Jasper.

"Sorry boys, but I've been ordered not to let you in."

"But Jasper-" Liam began, but was cut off as Walter, one of their father's soldiers and family friend came down the stairs that led to the bedroom.

"Come on you two. Your father doesn't want you up here."

The two men led the brothers down to the family lounge, where they sat waiting nervously.

Minutes ticked by until finally, King Richard walked into the lounge a few hours later. All heads turned to him as soon as the door opened. Liam, who had fallen asleep against his brother an hour and a half earlier, got up and ran to his father, who picked him up and held him.

"Liam, Logan, you have a little sister." Richard spoke, his eyes shining with tears.

Logan and Liam smiled wide as they looked to each other.

"A sister!? We have a sister!?" Liam exclaimed happily.

Richard chuckled softly as he kissed his youngest sons head. "That you do Liam." he put him down and ruffled his hair.

"How is mother?" Logan asked as he hugged his father.

Richards body tensed slightly as his face fell. It didn't go unnoticed.

"Richard, what's wrong?" Walter asked as he stepped forward.

The King paused for a moment, wondering how to say this in front of his boys, who were looking up at him, their faces full of panic and worry.

"Jasmine is very weak. There were complications during the birth. The baby almost died as Jasmine's body couldn't handle going through the labour. She's lost a lot of blood and the doctor doesn't think she'll survive."

The room fell deathly silent as Richard finished talking. Richard looked around at the faces in the room. Walter and Jasper held looks of pure shock and sadness, and his sons. . .he hoped to never see those expressions again.

Logan, you could tell he was devastated, but he was trying to stay strong and composed. His youngest boy however was the complete opposite. He was looking up at Richard and tears were streaming down his face.

"Mum-Mummy's going to die?" he chocked out.

Not bearing to see the look on his little boys face, he picked him up again and held him close.

"I'm afraid so little one." Richard answered as he softly stroked his sons hair.

That's all it took for the young prince to break down and cry on his fathers shoulder, his hands gripping hold of his dressing gown.

"Can-Can we see her?" Logan asked.

Richard was hesitant at first, but nodded as he took his eldest's hand into his own and still holding Liam, took them both up to his room, where Jasmine was laid in bed. She was extremely pale and looked absolutely exhausted, but she put on a weak smile as she saw her husband and sons enter the bedroom.

"My boys." She spoke softly.

Liam instantly went to her and gently held her when Richard put him on their bed. Logan sat on the other side of her also held their mother close to him.

"My brave little boys. . .you two have to be strong now."

"Is it true mother. . .are you going to die?" Logan asked Jasmine.

Hearing this from him broke Richard's heart.

"I fear. . .I fear I do not have long left here. But, remember this you two, I always be with you. Even though you won't be able to see me, I'll still be right here, watching over you both and your sister."

The two boys just held their mother close, not wanting to let her go. However, a high pitched cry broke them away from her as they looked around as their father went into the nursery and came back out, holding a bundle in his arms. He walked over, sat on the edge of the bed and gently placed the bundle in Jasmine's arms. Pulling the blanket back, both boys saw the small face of their baby sister.

"Logan, Liam, meet your little sister, Samantha."

As soon as Jasmine spoke, Samantha stopped crying and looked at her family, her bright blue eyes staring around at everyone.

"She's so cute!" Liam exclaimed happily as he was watching her.

Richard smiled as he watched Liam cooing over his daughter, but soon frowned. He was watching Logan, who was looking at Samantha, but he didn't know what to make of her. Richard gently took Samantha from Jasmine and looked to his oldest child.

"Do you want to hold her Logan?"

Logan looked up at his father and back down to his sister and shook his head.

"Can I hold her daddy?" Liam asked.

Richard tore his head from Logan and smiled at Liam. "Of course you can son."

He went around to the other side of the bed and once Liam was sat against the headboard of the bed, place Samantha gently into his arms, helping him to hold her properly, making sure her head was supported. Richard sat on the edge of the bed and looked on proudly as Liam stared down at his sister, a strong bond instantly created between brother and sister. He was worried about Logan however. When Liam was born, he instantly bonded with his little brother. He hoped the bond would come later and pushed it into the back of his mind and enjoyed the precious time he had with his little family.

* * *

The next day was a grim time for the Kingdom. As expected Jasmine, the Queen of Albion had passed away during the night, leaving behind a devastated husband and broken hearted children. Logan had locked himself away in his room, not wanting to be seen by anyone, but Liam stuck close with his father and baby sister.

Later on that day, the whole kingdom had attended Jasmine's funeral as her coffin was locked away in a tomb in the castle grouns. The royal family were the last to leave the gardens as they were stood in front of the tomb.

Richard looked down at his sons. Logan was just staring emotionlessly at his mothers tomb while Liam was clinging onto his arm and sobbing. Richard knelt down so he was on the same level as his boys as he spoke.

"Remember what she told you last night boys? Your mother will never leave you. Even though she's not here in body, her spirit will always be with you. She wouldn't want you to mourn for her for the rest of your lives. Like she said, you have to be brave now, for yourselves and for your sister."

Liam smiled sadly and nodded as he gently held Samantha in his arms, Logan however didn't say anything. Richard pulled both of his boys into his arms, being careful of Samantha and held them both close to him.

"Just remember, I love you boys so much, and so does your mother. Her love for you will live on inside you both. Remember that."

The three of them stayed at the tomb for a little longer before they made their way back inside the castle to carry on with their life as normal. . .or as normal as they could without Jasmine.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed that. Please R&R xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2, please enjoy xx**

* * *

**The Truth About Logan**

It had been six years since the tragic death of Jasmine, and life in the castle had gone on as normal as it had before she left the world, with one exception. The castle was once again filled with laughter as Samantha grew.

Samantha grew into a happy and bubbly six year old. She was doted on by everyone in the Kingdom, especially by her father and older brother Liam. Liam loved his sister very much and would spend as much of his time as he could with her, playing with her, teaching her and loving her as an older brother should do.

Logan however. . .as much as Richard wanted the brotherly-sisterly bond to emerge, it hadn't. Logan would tolerate his sister, but would soon get bored and tell her to leave him alone. He would get more irritated with her whenever it came to her birthday, which was also the anniversary of their mother's death. Richard knew Logan took Jasmine's death hard. . .but to think that he thought Samantha was to blame for her death was something he would never have thought of. . .until her sixth birthday.

* * *

The morning of her birthday started off like any other, with a difference, on her birthday, Samantha would always wake Richard up by jumping up and down on his bed shouting;

"Daddy wake up! It's my birthday!"

Richard sat up and saw his thirteen year old son, Liam, stood against the door frame smiling. "I told her not to do it again this year, but she wouldn't listen to me."

Richard laughed. "No worries Liam, it just means I can do this." he then grabbed hold of his only daughter, pinned her to the bed and tickled her, causing her to squeal and squirm in his hold.

"Daddy! Stop it daddy!" Samantha squealed as she was laughing.

"Are you going to stop jumping on me?" Richard smiled as he continued his tickle torture as Samantha called it.

"Yes!"

"Good."

As soon as Richard stopped tickling her, she jumped off the bed and instantly ran over to Liam, who picked her up and held her in his arms.

"Come on you, let's leave father to change and we'll get you ready for you party."

Samantha cheered and Richard watched with a smile as Liam walked away with her.

* * *

The party was held in the castle gardens and was a huge success. All of Samantha's friends from her school and the Kingdom were there to celebrate it with her. There was games, dancing and all type of Samantha's favourite foods, as well as a birthday cake, which was specially made by the cook.

The only downfall of the party was Logan. Richard had made him be at the party, but you could tell he wasn't all too pleased about it. He would stay out of the way of everyone and would snap at Samantha when she would try and get Logan to join in on the festivities. Samantha finally gave up trying after the fifth attempt and just enjoyed her party.

It soon came time for Samantha to open her many presents, which included toys, dolls, books, a new teddy from Liam which she adored and also a toy sword from Walter. Ever since she heard the stories of her father's travels, she was interested in weaponry and would often watch Walter as he trained. She had also gotten a dolls house from Jasper, which she loved and had also got a new doll from Logan, which Richard had to remind him to get.

The last present she received was from her father. He handed her a small wrapped box, and inside the box, nestled a gold locket. She smiled as she took it out.

"Daddy, it's beautiful!" she exclaimed.

Richard smiled as he knelt down to her level. "Look inside."

When she opened it, she saw on one side, a small picture of Logan and Liam, and on the other side, a picture of her father and a beautiful woman who had brown hair and blue eyes, just like her.

"Is that. . ."

"Your mother, yes. This used to belong to her when she was alive. And now it is yours. I know she'd want you to have it." Richard gently took it from her, closed the locket and clasped it around her neck.

Samantha looked to the locket that rested against her chest, rushed forward and held Richard close, sobbing into his chest. Richard picked her up and held her against him, gently stroking her hair. Looking up, he saw that Logan had got up and gone back inside the castle, which was also noticed by Liam.

* * *

That night, once the guests had left the party and Samantha was tucked up in bed, Richard, Logan and Liam were sat in the lounge together.

"That was a great present for her father." Liam spoke after taking a sip of his hot cocoa, "she absolutely loves the locket. She wouldn't take it off when I put her to bed."

Richard smiled as he took a drink from his glass of wine. "I knew she'd like it. I know she doesn't remember much of your mother, so I thought this might help her."

Liam smiled then frowned as we as Richard as Logan got up from where he was sat and went over to the other end of the room, where he stood looking out of the window. Father and son looked at each other before looking to the back of Logan.

"Logan, why did you leave the party early? Samantha wanted to show you the locket." Liam spoke to him.

He shrugged his shoulder. "I just got bored and decided to come back inside. It's not like I was missing out on anything."

"Well, you wouldn't have been bored if you joined in on the par-"

Liam was cut off as Logan turned to him. "I just didn't want to join in, alright!?"

Liam was taken aback as he looked to Logan and then to his father in confusion.

"Logan, what has gotten into you lately? You never act like this, but as soon as Samantha is mentioned, you become hostile to everyone, especially to her, which isn't fair to her, she hasn't done anything to deserve this from you." Richard spoke gently but firmly to him.

Logan then turned on him. "She hasn't done anything? Do you seriously think she's all innocent and does nothing wrong?"

This shocks Richard and Liam as they just look to Logan.

"Logan, Samantha hasn't done anything to you apart from trying to get you to like her." Liam pointed out.

"Your brother is right, what is it you think she's done wrong that's caused you to hate her?"

"She's the one who took mother away from us, it's because of her she's dead!"

Richard choked on his wine and Liam was staring wide eyed at Logan in disbelief, neither expecting Logan to say that.

"Logan, how dare you blame your sister for that! Your mother's death has got nothing to do with your sister!"

"Mother was fine until she came along! And then mother became so ill that she just had to leave us!"

"I've heard enough! You're to go to your room right now and stay there! If your mother was here and heard you say that she would be disgusted with you!"

"Well, she's not here is she? And all because of that little brat!" he stormed out, slamming the door shut behind him.

Richard just stared at the door, of all the things to make Logan hate his sister, that was the one thing he was not expecting to hear. He looked to Liam as he heard him sniffing. Looking at him, he saw that Liam had been crying and he sat with him, pulling Liam into him. Liam just wrapped his arms around his father as he sobbed.

"I-I can't believe he really thinks that. . ."

Richard just sighed as he held his youngest son. "Grief does horrible things to a person my son. As long as Samantha know that she is loved, even if Logan doesn't show her the love he should do, as long as you keep loving her and just make sure that she feels wanted."

"I'll always love her father, no matter what."

Richard just held him close, grateful that he didn't feel that way about the six year old.

* * *

That night, Liam went to bed angry at his brother. Not able to believe everything that he heard that night. How could he blame Samantha for what happened to their mother? She was only a few hours old when she died!

He just sighed as he changed into his pyjamas, got into bed and fell asleep.

It wasn't long before he was woken up by someone climbing onto his bed and poking at him.

"Liam? Are you awake?" he heard Samantha's small voice.

Opening his eyes, he saw her knelt on his bed, the teddy her got her for her birthday tucked under her arm.

"Samantha?" Looking up, he saw the door which led to her room, which was adjoined with her wide open. "What are you doing awake?"

"I couldn't sleep." she replied.

Taking pity on her, he held her close. "Do you want to sleep in here tonight?"

She nodded against his chest and laid down as Liam covered them both up with the covers. Samantha snuggled up close to her brother as he kept his arm wrapped protectively around her. After a few minutes, Samantha spoke up again.

"Liam. . .Can I ask you something?"

"Of course Samantha, what is it?"

"Do you. . .Do you blame me for what happened to mummy as well?"

Liam looked to her, not expecting that to come from her.

"What makes you think I do?"

"I-I heard what Logan said about me."

Liam sighed and silently cursed Logan as he held his baby sister close to him. "Listen to me closely Samantha, I do not blame you for mother's death, I honestly don't know why Logan does. You were only a baby when mother died What happened to mother was not your fault. I love you too much to think like that about you. And I know mother loves you too."

Samantha was silent, but Liam knew she was crying because he felt her shoulders heaving slightly from quiet sobs.

"I-I just wish I knew her. . ."

"I know you do sweetheart. But, do you want to know a secret?"

She looked up at Liam and nodded excitedly, she always loved secrets.

"Even though you didn't get the chance to know mother like we did, you will never forget her. Mother had always told Logan and I that even though we can't see her, she will always be there for us, watching over us all. I know mother regrets that she never got the chance to get to know you like she got to know us. But I know she loves you very much, and I know she's watching over you right now and that she's proud of you."

Samantha doesn't say anything as she snuggles into Liam and cries into his chest. Liam just hold her close, gently stroking her hair to try to soothe her. After a few minutes, Samantha had calmed down and was breathing evenly, looking down at her, he saw that she had fallen asleep against him. Smiling, he rested his chin gently on top of her head and fell asleep himself after saying goodnight to her.

* * *

**Please R&R**


End file.
